1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage medium and an image forming apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Background
Electrographic image forming apparatuses employ two kinds of methods of conveying a fed recording medium to resist rollers. One of the methods involves use of a sheet feed roller alone, and the other method involves use of a sheet feed roller and a vertical conveyance roller (which may also be referred to as an intermediate conveyance roller) disposed further downstream than the sheet feed roller.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-316131 discloses an image forming apparatus without a vertical conveyance roller, while Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-298168 discloses an image forming apparatus with a vertical conveyance roller